The present invention relates to systems and methods for optically connecting circuit elements in optical fiber systems. In some fiber optic systems, fiber optic cables are connected to one another through splices, or through connection systems including two connectors held in alignment by an adapter. Various connector and adapter formats are known including SC, LC, and MPO. SC and LC are single fiber formats. MPO connection systems are multiple fiber formats. There is a continuing need for connection systems for connecting fiber optic equipment.